Confessions of a Volturi Princess
by Mrs.EdwardCullenWannabe
Summary: Sage Matthews is bitten by Alec and is changed into a vampire while on a tour of the Volturi castle. Aro and Sepulcia adopt Sage as their own daughter making her a Volturi princess. Sage and Alec fall in love. Jane loathes Sage. R&R Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In New Moon, Alec was REALLY, REALLY hot and everybody-even members of the Volturi-deserves a chance at love so I decided to make this FanFic. I also thought it'd be interesting to do something other than the Cullen Clan for once. The Cullen's' will appear later on because of course they have to go down there to get the story on Renesmee. Also, Sage will be portrayed by Sasha Pieterse from the Pretty Little Liars show. So now on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Confessions of a Volturi Princess**

**Chapter One**

**Alec**

"**You're something beautiful**

**A contradiction**

**I wanna play the game**

**I want the friction"**

**- Time Is Running Out**

**Muse **

I opened my eyes and sat up as soon as I thought it. I looked down at myself to find a white cotton dress then I looked around the grey, bricked room. I was lying on a big, white, fluffy, cool, bed. The coolness felt so good against my skin. I took in a deep breath, though it didn't feel like my lungs needed it. I looked around.

I saw dust motes in the air from the sliver of sunlight coming from the window. The rest was hidden by the thick curtains. The only thing in the room was the bed and the chair right by it. The door opened and entered an _extremely _handsome boy that looked to be about sixteen. His eyes-which were a shocking brilliant red-met mine and he smiled. I was confused. Who was he? Should I remember?

"You're awake…that's good." He closed the door behind him.

"Where am I?" I asked him. My eyes widened at how musical and angelic my voice sounded.

"You're at my home," he answered calmly.

I was beginning to flash back.

_Flashback begins_

_I would've thought that I would actually have some fun while vacationing with my family in Volterra, Italy. Instead of shopping and flirting with Italian boys, I was taking some boring tour of a boring castle._

"_Isn't this funny, honey?" Mom asked me with a huge grin plastered all over her face._

_I smiled back at her half heartedly. I didn't want to rain on her parade. My little brother Kyle, however, didn't care…like most ten year-olds._

"_Why can't we do something fun?" he whined._

"_This _is _fun!" Mom gushed._

"_Dad," Kyle whined to him._

_Dad leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If you go along with it then you'll get your first taste of Italian ice cream."_

_Kyle's face lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_Okay!" he agreed enthusiastically. _

_We entered a castle and were now going down a hall. An _extremely _gorgeous woman who looked like she could be a Victoria's Secret model was our tour guide. She had introduced herself before as Heidi._

"_Questo castello e in realta piu di 2000 anni!" She paused then repeated the sentence in English, "This castle is actually over 2000 years old!"_

_Oh the excitement._

_We continued walking. I soon noticed that some of the tourists were looking confused. This was a huge crowd of tourists so when I heard screaming ahead I stopped abruptly. The screaming kept getting louder. I along with others turned around toward the exit. There were two men who were gorgeous yet dangerous looking at the same time. _

_One, with quite the muscles, and the other who just looked seductively dangerous. I shuddered. Mom grabbed my hand and Dad grabbed Kyle as we were pushed around by the moving and panicking crowd._

_I heard a man cry out, "II diavolo e venuta per noi! Pentiti! Pentiti!"_

_I couldn't understand him. The crowd was becoming restless and the screams continued._

_Mom began screaming and Dad held on tight to Kyle. Kyle was sobbing into Dad's shoulder. I was being pushed forward by the crowd. It was as if it were getting smaller. This went on for about 30 more seconds till I was pushed into a big room. I felt Mom's hand being yanked away from mine. _

"_Mom?" I shouted frantically._

"_Sage!" Mom screamed for me._

_I looked around trying to make since of my surroundings. I was in a room surrounded be people screaming and trying to push their way out of the crowd and to freedom but they all failed. I heard wild growling and hissing. Were they releasing wild animals on us? The crowd gradually began getting smaller. I tried to turn away to find an exit but tripped over something. _

_I fell flat on my face and looked behind me to see what I had fallen over. I screamed when I realized that it was a dead body. I tried to stand but something grabbed my by my golden curls. I yelped. When my ice blue eyes met brilliant red ones. I screamed. _

_All hell was breaking loose! He growled and bared his sharp teeth._

"_Please don't kill me!" I begged, sobbing._

_His fierce and animal like expression changed suddenly. He tilted his head, looking into my eyes. I continued sobbing._

"_Please! I'll do anything you want just don't kill me!"_

_My eyes were locked on his. Was I detecting pity? He set me down and crushed my body to his. He was so hard and cold…like marble. I was shaking._

"_Shhh," he whispered into my ear._

_He lowered his mouth to my neck. I opened my mouth to scream again but before I could his teeth sank into my neck_

_Flashback ends_

I gasped. "You're the guy from the tour!"

He took a step towards me. I flew from the bed and into a corner where I went into a defensive crouch all in half a second I growled and bared my teeth. He held up his hands like a criminal might do when confronted by a policeman's gun.

"I won't harm you," he spoke quietly.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded. I could tell something was different. My limbs felt more flexible and I felt stronger but something was tickling my throat…actually…more like itching. I needed something but I didn't know what. My hand flew to my throat.

"I made you stronger, wiser…powerful," he answered me.

I frowned, a little confused.

"You're immortal now," he went on.

"Immortal? I can live forever, you mean?"

He chuckled. "That would be the general description."

I straightened my back. "How?"

"You're a vampire now," he said nonchalantly.

"A vampire?"

"You're probably thirsty

My eyes widened. If I'm a vampire now then "thirsty" must mean that I needed blood. Where was I going to get blood then? My hand stayed on my throat.

"We always keep extra humans in the dungeons," he said more to himself than to me.

"I drink human blood?" I asked.

"Let's get you fed first so that you won't be cranky when you meet everybody else." He held his hand out to me.

I stared at it at first then hesitantly took it. I stared at our hands. He opened the door and led me out. I stopped abruptly in the doorway. He looked at me.

"What's your name?" I had forgotten to ask earlier.

He gave me a smile that made my head dizzy and my knees weak.

"Alec," he pulled me along but stopped after only a couple seconds. "What's yours?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Sage," I answered simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's really nothing to say except REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Now on to the story!**

**Confessions of a Volturi Princess**

**Chapter Two**

**Amazed**

**Baby, I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby, I'm amazed what your faith can do**

**Baby, I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know-oh?**

**-Amazed**

**By Vanessa Hudgens **

After I had finished feeding, Alec led me to the throne room. The blood had been so filling and warm. The best part was that it actually stopped the burning in my throat. I noticed that while I was feeding Alec had that glazed over look in his eyes. He had had it ever since we left the dungeons. Now we were going to meet the rest of him family. It had been quiet too. I stopped walking and so did he to turn around and look at me. He raised an eyebrow with a confused expression.

"Why did you stop walking?"

"I want to know if you're okay." I bit my lip.

"I am," he answered.

I nodded. "Okay."

Alec sighed. "Now let me explain to who everybody is and what will happen."

I nodded again. "Okay. I'm listening."

"Our clan is called the Volturi, consisting of 15 members-soon and hopefully 16," he shot me a smile. "We are considered royalty and have existed for at least 3,000 years. We were founded by Aro and his brothers Caius and Marcus. In the throne room, Caius will be on Aro's left and Marcus on his right. Athenodora is Caius's mate and Sulpicia is Aro's. The Volturi Guard consists of: Afton, me, Chelsea, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane-who is my sister, Renata, Santiago."

"That's so many!" I mused.

He chuckled. "When you control the vampire world then there has to be many members."

We stopped walking. I looked in front of me at the huge elegant throne room door. I was so focused on what Alec was saying that I didn't even notice that we were already at the throne room. Alec opened the door. He went in first then took my hand and pulled me in after him.

"Look!"

I looked up to see a little blonde girl who looked a lot like Alec point at him.

"Alec's back!"

She hopped up from her seat in the far corner of the room and ran to her brother but stopped short when she saw me. She narrowed her eyes at me and then looked to Alec.

Her hands crossed her chest. "Who is she?"

"Yes, Alec, who is she?"

I looked up from Jane at Aro who was looking down at me from his throne with a creep smile and a curious expression.

"This is Sage," Alec introduced for me.

I nodded. "Hello," I offered quietly.

"Why is she here?" Jane asked Alec but glared at me.

"Because I turned her."

Some gasped erupted from the room. All I saw were two men and that woman, Heidi…from the tour! I held back my own gasp.

"Felix, Demetri, Heidi," Aro warned them.

Aro turned his attention back to Alec. "Alec, you know we can't keep them unless they are use to us."

"You don't want her to end up like Gianna." Jane laughed darkly and went to stand by Aro.

Alec winced and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Aro?" Marcus asked him.

Aro turned immediately to his brother.

"Do you sense something, brother?"

"I sense a very strong relationship between Alec and Sage. Sage is Alec's mate," Marcus spoke in a raspy whisper.

Aro sighed thoughtfully then look at me then to Alec. "Well if she's your mate then that changes everything, doesn't it?"

"No," Jane spoke suddenly with a frown. "How do we know if we can trust her?"

"My thought exactly," Caius glared at me with hatred causing me to wince.

Alec pulled me protectively behind him.

"Well _I _think she shows promise," everyone's eyes were on him, "maybe even…_talent_."

He laughed to himself.

"Aro!" Jane huffed. "You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am, Jane," Aro spoke while still smiling at me.

"If she's _so _fit for the Volturi then why don't we have her prove it?" Jane smiled darkly at me.

"I suppose it would do no harm," Aro said after a moment.

My eyes widened.

"What?" Alec yelled then he turned to Jane. "Stop it Jane," Alec warned to his sadistic little sister.

"Why should I?" Jane bent into a crouch.

"Because you know that if you try and harm her then I'll have no choice but to defend her," Alec hissed, going into a crouch in front of me.

Jane straightened her back. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't test me Jane," Alec warned her again.

I took in an unneeded breath. Jane looked at me.

"Just stay out of my way," she spat towards me before turning and exiting the throne room in a huff.

I sighed. Alec straightened up and pulled me into him. My head rested and hands rested on his chest as his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I'm already growing quite fond of her," Aro smiled down at me. "I say she stays."

Alec sighed thankfully. I looked up at him and giggled then I looked at Aro. "Thank you."

Aro nodded. "Now be on your way. Alec must explain the rules to you."

We turned to leave but Alec stopped and turned to face Aro. "Aro, where are Sulpicia and Athenodora?"

"In London…shopping." Aro chuckled to himself.

Alec nodded then led me out of the throne room. Before the door closed I heard Aro call to me. "I hope to be seeing more of you Sage and I hope that you are of great use to us."

**xXx**

It had only been five seconds but it felt like minutes after we left the throne room. We were still walking…exploring the castle.

"Can I show you something?" Alec asked as we stood outside this one room.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He grinned at me then opened the door. I gasped and stepped inside. The room was tall with medieval looking furniture. There was a window looking out into a vineyard. The sunshine rained in from the window and rested on me. I gasped and took a step back.

"It won't hurt you," Alec assured. "All of those vampire myths aren't really true."

I stepped into the sunlight and watched in awe as pale skin sparkled like diamonds.

"I'm…I'm…." I couldn't find the words.

"You're angelic," Alec finished for me.

I looked at him. No one had ever called me angelic before. I had never stood out or eclipsed the tan, platinum blond, mini skirt and tank top wearing, big breasted girls and my school. I had always faded into the background because I was pale and small and didn't exactly have Pamela Anderson boobs. I was pretty but not gorgeous.

Alec gestured with his hand to the full-length mirror. "If you don't believe me then see from yourself."

And I did. I gasped. I really _did _resemble some sort of angel. I was very pale, with blond wavy hair, bright red eyes, and a perfect face and body. The type even _professional models _wish they had. I smoothed out a wrinkle in my white cotton dress that came just above my knee.

I was wearing white slippers to match it. I twirled a blond curl between my thumb and fore finger and my full pink lips turned up into a smile.

"Do you believe me now?" Alec asked breaking me away from the mirror.

I turned to face him. "Yes," I whispered.

I walked toward him till I was so close out chest almost touched. I rested my hands on his chest and inhaled.

"you smell so good and you amaze me too." I inhaled again.

Alec's arms wound their way around my waist.

"You smell like roses," he mumbled against my neck.

My upper body pulled away. He looked at me, confused. I stared into his eyes before closing them and molding my lips against his. He looked surprised for a second before closing his eyes and moving his lips against mine.

I moaned quietly. He tasted good too…sort of like chocolate. This was nice…so nice. And all the while I felt my lips get a tingly sensation. I tilted my head as he sucked on my bottom lip. Alec groaned quietly. I wanted to stay like this forever. I pressed my body to his. He began walking us backward till I felt the end of the bed bump against the back of my knee. We fell onto the bed with me on the bottom and Alec on top. Not once did the kiss break. I ran my fingers through his hair. We were so caught up in each other that we hardly noticed the knock at the door. But we did causing Alec to fly from to across the room. My eyes opened and I sat up abruptly. All of this happened in the same second. The door opened revealing Felix. He frowned when he observed my dishelved hair and the wrinkled bedspread. Felix sighed.

"I don't want to know," he turned to Alec, "Jane has requested for you," he turned to me, "And Heidi, you."

Alec and I both nodded. Felix gave us both a suspicious look before turning and leaving. Alec was sitting next to me in a second.

"Sorry." He kissed my cheek before smoothing out my hair.

I giggled. "Don't apologize. The kiss was…_very _nice."

He chuckled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Thoroughly." I ran my hand through his hair again.

He chuckled and got off the bed. "I should go see Jane before she gets aggravated."

"I should go see Heidi."

Alec walked to the door and opened it letting me out first and there was Heidi standing by the door and waiting for me. Alec kissed me on the cheek again then left to go meet Jane. I turned toward Heidi. She had an eyebrow raised and a satisfied smile on her face.

"I see you two are getting to know each other."

I giggled. "You could say that."

She giggled with me and then eyed my dress. "Cute dress but you can't where that for the rest of eternity so I'm taking you shopping. We'll be in a limo so by the time we get to some good shopping malls it'll be dark enough to go outside."

I frowned, confused. "But the sunlight doesn't hurt us."

"Yes, but humans cannot know of our existence so it would really tip them off-especially here in Volterra-if we walked down the street sparkling like diamonds. Demetri will drive us."

Before I could say anything else Heidi took my arm and led me outside toward the awaiting limo.

**Did you like the fluff? I actually wish it was me making out with Alec but it's not. ~sigh~**

**me + reviews = super happy heart**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is going to be Alec's POV as he goes to have a little talk with Jane. Oh Alec you sexy beast! LOL**

**Confessions of a Volturi Princess**

**Chapter Three**

**You made this decision**

**You chose our division**

**And I have no regrets**

**I wish you the very best in all that you do**

**~Division**

**By Aly and AJ **

**Alec's POV**

I had left Sage to Heidi and was now walking into the vineyard to where I knew Jane would be-in her favorite spot-to talk. I found her sitting on a bench staring out into the rest of the vineyard.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

She didn't turn to look at me. "Yes."

"What about?" I joined her on the bench.

"Sage."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Jane, she's my mate. I love her on an entirely different level in a completely different way."

She nodded slowly. "I know."

A few moments passed before she turned her head to stare at me. "If I _had_ harmed Sage in the throne room then you wouldn't have spared me…would you?"

I let out another sigh. "No, I wouldn't. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her."

Jane laughed darkly. "Too late."

A minute or two passed before I spoke. "Promise me that you'll be nice to her."

Jane groaned. "I don't want to."

I laughed. "Jane," I playfully warned.

"Okay," Jane agreed reluctantly. "Just don't count on us being BFFL's by the end of the week."

I grinned. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." She hopped off the bench and turned to go back inside the castle.

I laughed. My little sister was a sadistic handful. I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting it was…twilight.

**Sage's POV **

Heidi was having me trying on ball gowns. She gasped when I emerged from the dressing room.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. "Red is so your color! Now twirl, twirl!"

I twirled, causing the skirt to fan out from me. Heidi squealed and grabbed my hand, tugging me to a full length mirror. I gasped. I was…I was….

"_Wow_," I breathed.

"_Exactly_!" Heidi gushed.

I wore a luxurious ball gown with a layered, pickup full ball gown skirt. It had a figure flattering ruching in rich satin fabric with a lace up corset in the back.

"I think Alec will really like it on you," Heidi sing-sang.

If I was human then I would've been beet red. I looked at her through the mirror.

"What is this dress for anyway?"

"For your coming out party." She flipped her glossy brown hair over her shoulder.

I frowned, confused.

"Well the new princess of Volterra needs an introduction-vampire exclusive of course though."

I shrugged. "Hey what did Aro mean by me possibly being talented?"

There weren't any humans in the store and the cashier was in the back. The store's heavy perfumes did it's best to hide her scent. I full on blood anyway.

"Some vampires have special powers like Aro, Marcus, Jane, and Alec," she explained.

"Alec has a power?" I frowned. He never mentioned that before.

"He and Jane are both _very_ powerful. Sometimes they're called the witch twins. Anyway, Jane can cause you the worst pain imaginable and Alec can mute all your senses. That's why he didn't want Jane to fight you earlier."

How could Alec keep something like this from me?

"Aro can read every though you ever had by touching you and Marcus can sense relationships. Be thankful for that. If Marcus had not sensed anything then you would be dead by now."

I winced.

Heidi was apologetic. "Sorry."

"I bet you have a power too, though. I can't wait to see what it is!"

I giggled. "_Right_."

"Go take off the dress so we can buy it and then go back to the castle," Heidi instructed.

I headed back into the dressing room to change back into my white cotton dress. Heidi bought me enough clothes to where I could wear a different outfit everyday for a year. They were all designer too. She even bought me several bikinis and told be that we had an indoor pool. I just couldn't wait to get home and see Alec. Maybe he would like to see my new bikinis?

Once I was dressed I handed Heidi the dress so that she could pay for it. Once inside the limo, I was thinking of asking her for guy-or Alec advice.

"Alec and I are not related, are we?" I blurted worriedly.

Heidi laughed. "Why would you ask that? You're not even related by blood. Aro considers you as his daughter and he considers Alec and Jane as children that he has opened his home too.

My face lit up. "Aro thinks of me as a daughter? We haven't even talked much!"

"He knows that you and Alec are mates so he wants you to spend time with one another and to also get used to your vampire life."

"Wait, so like…a honeymoon?"

"It's not like you _have_ to sex," Heidi went on.

"Wow this conversation has gotten very awkward," Demetri commented from up front.

"What do you know? You're not even in this conversation!" Heidi giggled.

Demetri laughed.

"Oh God! If Alec and I _do _eventually have sex then will I turn into a teen mom?"

"Vampire woman can't get pregnant." Heidi looked a tad uncomfortable but quickly got over it.

"Oh," was all I said.

I turned to look out the very darkly tinted windows. With my new and awesome vampire eyesight it wasn't a problem. The road we were driving on became familiar. We were a mile away from the city.

"Home sweet home," Heidi sang.

It was dark out now. Heidi and I got out and went into the castle with Demetri following. The two _giant _shopping bags-that we had emptied the other ones into-to Alec's room. I set them on the bed.

"Alec?" I called.

The door opened and suddenly strong hands were around my waist, holding me close from behind.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Alec whispered into my neck.

"Yes. I've wanted to see you though," I whispered back.

"I'm here now."

"I know." Then I turned my face up and brushed my lips against his.

**A/N: The theme song is Division because Jane feels as if Sage is coming between her and Alec. BTW: I'm not naming the chapters anymore. I'm not good at that kind of stuff. And this takes place in the time between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Reviews make me happy so leave one.**


End file.
